


A Trip to the Moon (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/312274">A Trip to the Moon</a> by Lady Ragnell.</p><p>Author's summary: Merlin's worried that making things official will make his relationship with Arthur weird. He really shouldn't worry. In the <a href="http://lady-ragnell.livejournal.com/5967.html">Just One of Those Things</a> 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Moon (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Trip to the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312274) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



### Length

10 minutes, 18 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 7 MB unzipped mp3 file](http://bit.ly/trip-moon-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/trpmn-gd).

### Reader's notes

I hate to post only a sequel and not the first story, but this fills a square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, the first story does not, and I'm running out of time. I hope to get to it in October.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than fluffy phone sex.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/8819.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/395275.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1172731.html), and [merlinpodfic](http://merlinpodfic.livejournal.com/53029.html).)


End file.
